Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication technology, and more particularly, to a method for efficiently transmitting data stored in a message 3 (Msg3) buffer and a user equipment for the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
As an example of a mobile communication system to which the present invention is applicable, a 3rd Generation Partnership Project Long Term Evolution (3GPP LTE) communication system will be schematically described.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view showing the network architecture of an Evolved Universal Mobile Telecommunication System (E-UMTS) as an example of a mobile communication system.
The E-UMTS is evolved from the existing UMTS and has been currently standardized in the 3GPP. Generally, the E-UMTS may be called an LTE system.
An E-UMTS network may be largely divided into an Evolved UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access Network (E-UTRAN) 101 and a Core Network (CN) 102. The E-UTRAN 101 may include a User Equipment (UE) 103, a base station (hereinafter, referred to as an “eNode B” or “eNB”) 104, and an Access Gateway (AG) 105 positioned at the end of the network and connected to an external network. The AG 105 may be divided into a portion for processing user traffic and a portion for processing control traffic. At this time, an AG for processing new user traffic and an AG for processing control traffic may communicate with each other using a new interface.
One or more cells may exist in one eNode B. A plurality of eNode Bs may be connected by an interface for transmitting the user traffic or control traffic. The CN 102 may include the AG 105 and a node for registering a user of the UE 103. An interface for distinguishing between the E-UTRAN 101 and the CN 102 may be used.
Layers of radio interface protocol between the UE and the network may be classified into a first layer L1, a second layer L2 and a third layer L3 based on three lower layers of an Open System Interconnection (OSI) reference model that is widely known in the field of communication systems. A physical layer belonging to the first layer provides an information transfer service using a physical channel. A Radio Resource Control (RRC) layer belonging to the third layer serves to control radio resources between the UE and the network. The UE and the network exchange an RRC message via the RRC layer. The RRC layer may be distributed and located at network nodes of the eNode B 104 and the AG 105. Alternatively, the RRC layer may be located at only the eNode B 104 or the AG 105.
FIGS. 2 and 3 show the structures of radio interface protocols between the UE and the UTRAN based on a 3GPP radio access network standard.
The radio interface protocols of FIGS. 2 and 3 are horizontally formed of a physical layer, a data link layer and a network layer. The radio interface protocols are vertically formed of a user plane for transmitting data information and a control plane for transmitting control signals. In detail, FIG. 2 shows the layers of a radio protocol control plane and FIG. 3 shows the layers of a radio protocol user plane. The protocol layers of FIGS. 2 and 3 may be divided into a first layer (L1), a second layer (L2) and a third layer (L3) based on three lower layers of an OSI reference model that is widely known in the field of communication systems.
Hereinafter, the layers of the control plane of the radio protocol of FIG. 2 and the user plane of the radio protocol of FIG. 3 will be described.
A physical (PHY) layer of the first layer provides an information transfer service to an upper layer using a physical channel. The PHY layer is connected to an upper layer, such as a Medium Access Control (MAC) layer, via a transport channel Data is transferred between the MAC layer and the PHY layer via the transport channel. At this time, the transport channel is largely divided into a dedicated transport channel and a common transport channel, depending on whether or not a channel is shared. Data is also transferred between different PHY layers, such as a physical layer of a transmitting side and a physical layer of a receiving side, via a physical channel using radio resources.
Various layers exist in the second layer. First, the MAC layer serves to map various logical channels to various transport channels and serves to multiplex several logical channels into one transport channel. The MAC layer is connected to a Radio Link Control (RLC) layer, which is an upper layer, by the logical channel. The logical channel may be largely divided into a control channel for transmitting information about the control plane and a traffic channel for transmitting information about the user plane according to the kinds of information transmitted.
The RLC layer of the second layer serves to segment and concatenate data received from an upper layer so as to adjust data size such that a lower layer transmits data in a radio section. In addition, the RLC provides three modes, namely, a Transparent Mode (TM), an Unacknowledged Mode (UM) and an Acknowledged Mode (AM) in order to guarantee various Quality of Services (QoSs) requested by Radio Bearers (RBs). In particular, the AM RLC performs a retransmission function using an Automatic Repeat and Request (ARQ) function for reliable data transmission.
A Packet Data Convergence Protocol (PDCP) layer of the second layer performs a header compression function to reduce the size of an Internet Protocol (IP) packet header that includes unnecessary control information and has a relatively large size, for effective transmission in a radio section having a relatively small bandwidth when transmitting an IP packet such as an IPv4 packet or an IPv6 packet. Therefore, only necessary information in a header portion of data is transmitted so as to improve transmission efficiency of the radio section. In the LTE system, the PDCP layer also performs a security function, which includes ciphering for preventing data from being intercepted by a third party and integrity protection for preventing data from being handled by a third party.
A Radio Resource Control (RRC) located at a highest portion of the third layer is defined only in the control plane. The RRC layer handles logical channels, transport channels and physical channels for the configuration, re-configuration and release of RBs. Here, the RBs refer to logical paths provided by the first and second layers of the radio protocol, for data transfer between the UE and the UTRAN, and the configuration of the RBs refers to a process of defining the characteristics of the radio protocol layer and channel necessary for providing a specific service, and setting detailed parameters and operation methods. Each of the RBs is divided into a signaling RB and a data RB. The SRB is used as a path for transmitting an RRC message in the control plane (C-plane), and the DRB is used as a path for transmitting user data in the user plane (U-plane).
Downlink transport channels for transmitting data from a network to a UE may include a Broadcast Channel (BCH) for transmitting system information and a downlink Shared Channel (SCH) for transmitting user traffic or a control message. The traffic or the control message of a downlink multicast or broadcast service may be transmitted via the downlink SCH or via a separate Downlink Multicast Channel (MCH). Uplink transport channels for transmitting data from a UE to a network may include a Random Access Channel (RACH) for transmitting an initial control message and an uplink SCH for transmitting user traffic or a control message.
Downlink physical channels for transmitting information transferred via the downlink transport channels in a radio section between a network and a UE may include a Physical Broadcast Channel (PBCH) for transmitting information about a BCH, a Physical Multicast Channel (PMCH) for transmitting information about an MCH, a Physical Downlink Shared Channel (PDSCH) for transmitting information about a PCH and a downlink SCH, and a Physical Downlink Control Channel (PDCCH) (also referred to as a DL L1/L2 control channel) for transmitting control information provided by the first layer and the second layer, such as downlink (DL) or uplink (UL) scheduling grant information. Uplink physical channels for transmitting information transferred via the uplink transport channels in a radio section between a network and a UE may include a Physical Uplink Shared Channel (PUSCH) for transmitting information about an uplink SCH, a Physical Random Access Channel (PRACH) for transmitting information about an RACH, and a Physical Uplink Control Channel (PUCCH) for transmitting control information provided by the first layer and the second layer, such as a HARQ ACK or NACK, a Scheduling Request (SR), a Channel Quality Indicator (CQI) report.
Hereinafter, a random access procedure provided by an LTE system will be schematically described based on the above description.
First, a UE performs the random access procedure in the following cases.                when the UE performs initial access because there is no RRC Connection with an eNode B,        when the UE initially accesses a target cell in a handover procedure,        when the random access procedure is requested by a command of an eNode B,        when there is uplink data transmission in a situation where uplink time synchronization is not aligned or where a specific radio resource used for requesting radio resources is not allocated, and        when a recovery procedure is performed in case of radio link failure or handover failure.        
In the LTE system, there are provided two procedures in selecting a random access preamble: one is a contention based random access procedure in which the UE randomly selects one preamble within a specific group for use, and another is a non-contention based random access procedure in which the UE uses a random access preamble allocated only to a specific UE by the eNode B. The non-contention based random access procedure may be used only in the handover procedure or when it is requested by the command of the base station, as described above.
A random access procedure of a UE with a specific eNode B may largely include (1) a step of, at the UE, transmitting a random access preamble to the eNode B (hereinafter, referred to as a “message 1” transmitting step if such use will not lead to confusion), (2) a step of receiving a random access response from the eNode B in correspondence with the transmitted random access preamble (hereinafter, referred to as a “message 2” receiving step if such use will not lead to confusion), (3) a step of transmitting an uplink message using the information received by the random access response message (hereinafter, referred to as a “message 3” transmitting step if such use will not lead to confusion), and (4) a step of receiving a message corresponding to the uplink message from the eNode B (hereinafter, referred to as a “message 4” receiving step if such use will not lead to confusion).
In the random access procedure, the UE stores data to be transmitted via the message 3 in a message 3 (Msg3) buffer and transmits the data stored in the msg3 buffer in correspondence with the reception of an Uplink (UL) Grant signal. The UL Grant signal indicates information about uplink radio resources which may be used when the UE transmits a signal to the eNode B, and is received on a random access response message received on a PDCCH or a PUSCH in the LTE system. According to the current LTE system standard, it is defined that, if the UL Grant signal is received in a state in which data is stored in the Msg3 buffer, the data stored in the Msg3 buffer is transmitted regardless of the reception mode of the UL Grant signal. As described above, if the data stored in the Msg3 buffer is transmitted in correspondence with the reception of all UL Grant signals, problems may occur. Accordingly, there is a need for research to solve such problems.